


Where We Find Home

by Ainsleigh_Pauline



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Deception, Domeric Bolton Lives, F/M, Love, Minor Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainsleigh_Pauline/pseuds/Ainsleigh_Pauline
Summary: Sometimes you have to cross the Narrow Sea in order to find love whereas others may find love in those they grew up with or perhaps in unfamiliar Keeps with scary stories that sent shivers down your spine when you were a wee child. Sometimes you must have a broken betrothal and a bruised cheek in order to find the love of your life, the love of your life being a man you never would have thought could be the one you used to dream about whenever Mother read you fairytales. This is where we find home....this is where we find love.~AU picking up after Ned ends Joffrey and Sansa's betrothal due to his cruel treatment. Picking up a year after returning to Winterfell, Sansa meets the quiet yet kind Domeric Bolton who easily catches Sansa's delicate heart. Meanwhile Arya is betrothed to Theon Greyjoy, the two are far more alike than either would care to admit, but it is done to keep Arya as far away from King Robert Baratheon's vile desires~





	Where We Find Home

Sansa could never remember a time when she saw her Father lose his temper, if anything he was the most calm man she had ever met in her short thirteen years and yet on _that_ horrid day…she saw a side of her Father she never could’ve imaged! He had roared as if he was lion and she was scared he would actually strike the crown Prince for what he had done to her, Ned Stark’s eldest daughter whom looked so like his wife and was his first child born of love and not duty.

~~_**WxWxFxH** _ ~~

_The day had been splendid, Joffrey had escorted her through the Red Keeps beautiful rose garden and had even bestowed upon her the most beautiful diamond encrusted necklace she’d ever lain her pretty, cerulean blue eyes upon! She had worn a pretty gown of pink and red in order to honor his mother’s House, but the pinks allowed it to not be improper since she had been discouraged from sporting the Lannister colors before she was officially married in the eyes of the Seven. Joffrey had allowed Sansa to hold his arm tightly whilst nuzzling against his doublet covered chest as they walked under the blazing sun of the Capitol before he finally escorted her inside in fear of small freckles forming across the delicate bridge of her button nose since Joffrey deemed them ‘lowly’; Sansa had not expected anything unusual until Joffrey suddenly cornered her below the steps of the Tower of the Hand where she currently resided with Father and stupid, annoying Arya and she was eager to offer her round, porcelain cheek…but it became clear Joffrey wanted more and whilst Sansa deeply wished for him to kiss her sweetly, she knew for propriety’s sake she had to turn her head away and demurely suggest they wait until their Wedding._

_She had only ever seen Joffrey’s emerald green eyes look upon her with a sweet and sparkling light, but after her gentle refusal they’d grown a shade darker and his cheeks had flushed an ugly reddish hue as he tried to grasp her small chin between his fingers though she still managed to turn her head from his grasp as she begged him to wait two more moons for their first real kiss; she could’ve never guessed that his once delicate, soft hands that were adorned in shimmering gold and ruby red rings would ever raise to smack her soundly and sharply against her cheeks._

_It had been Sansa terrified and stunned scream that had brought her Father almost stumbling down the steps along with King Robert Baratheon who must’ve been in some meeting with his Hand and old friend….her Father always had the sweetest slate grey eyes and his hands while roughened from his sword and labor, had always held her so gently and he had loved wrapping Sansa’s red curls around his calloused fingers…those sweet hands had grabbed Sansa by her dainty shoulders and pulled her quickly to his towering form. His hands had gently touched the hot, red welt upon her right cheek and the other had made quick work to wipe away the hot, fat tears that ran down her cheeks as his slate eyes searched her blue ones for an answer to the dishonorable slap her betrothed had given her._

_“Your son_ **_dares_ ** _raise his hand to my daughter!” Her Father’s voice that had always been deep though calming, was now booming with anger making his voice quiver as his glare shifted from Joffrey to King Robert….King Robert usually had a red face from his constant drinking, but it had turned into an ugly and deep shade of purple as he glowered at his eldest son and heir before his meaty hands grasped the Prince by the scruff of his neck and shook him violently till Joffrey’s emerald eyes practically rolled around their sockets._

_“What have you done boy?! You_ _will_ _apologize NOW!” Joffrey seemed to only stammer, the fear clear in his eyes as he stared at his Father in absolute terror. The King continued to shake the boy as he turned towards her Father with apologetic eyes, those deep blue flickering behind them at the sound of loud and gangly foot steps that could’ve only belonged to her younger sister who was the most uncoordinated thing Sansa had ever lain eyes upon._

_“What is going on?” Arya’s almost squeaky voice echoed through the otherwise silent staircase as Sansa met her eyes under Father’s protective arm, she was dressed in a Stark grey colored dress and her smoky deep brown locks hung loosely around her, straight as a needle…her slate grey eyes flickering confused between the four parties standing at the base of the stairs. Sansa had noticed King Robert’s gazed always seemed to linger upon Arya…especially as the past year had passed more and more, with Arya having grown slightly taller and more beautiful as the moons passed though Sansa still wasn’t sure why the King was so interested._

" _Nothing Arya…go back to your rooms with your sister._ ** _We_** _shall be leaving at once! I will not allow my daughter to marry some brute even if he is a Prince! I have ignored the rumors in hope they were false, for your sake and on the basis of our friendship, but hitting my eldest daughter….I will NOT tolerate!” Father had gently pushed Sansa up the stairs towards Arya, his lips pressing a quick yet fierce kiss to the crown of her head as Arya grasped her hand, still confused but quickly catching on to their Father’s angry mood. As Sansa and Arya quickly climbed the vast stairs of the Tower of the Hand, their Father and King Robert’s voice carried towards them._

_“Please Ned, do not be rash! I shall bring Joffrey to heel, I can swear he shall never raise another hand to your daughter” The King’s voice echoed as it always did whilst their Father’s reply was inaudible the farther they climbed yet they could still hear the angry timber in his voice. “At least allow Lady Arya to stay behind with her Septa! She has so enjoyed staying here in King’s Landing and I would_ **_love_ ** _to keep her on as a beloved Ward of the Crown….” At that their Father had shouted, loud and vulgar words Sansa would_ **_never_ ** _repeat, before their voices were drowned by them leaving the staircase and entering the empty corridors that led to their shared bed chamber._

_~~**WxWxFxH** ~~  
_

“Sansa!” She jumped as Arya practically screamed her name in her ear, she rubbed at her ear whilst glaring at Arya! She was still an annoying and stupid little sister, but now she was thirteen while Sansa had just had her fifteenth nameday and even Sansa could admit her little sister was turning into a beautiful young woman with her smoky brown locks and high cheekbones, her wide slate grey eyes utterly captivating….Sansa felt sorry for the man that would be Arya’s husband with her unladylike ways yet gorgeous features. “Gods, you always do that! Can’t you at least pretend to listen to me?” Sansa sighed and leaned forward to press a kiss to Arya’s cheek, though the younger girl always scrubbed viciously at her cheek after Sansa’s kisses, they both knew that secretly Arya loved them as it showed how close the two had grown since returning from the dreadful King’s Landing.

“I’m truly sorry Arya, but you know how nervous I get whenever Father invites his bannermen to Winterfell after everything that has happened.” Arya sighed and merely nodded her head, she opened her pretty, rose petal looking mouth only to have a snowball lodge at her head and Sansa watched as her slate grey eyes turned almost black with anger as they both turned to look at Robb and Theon though Robb’s hands were up as if to say ‘ _it wasn’t me sisters’_ and Theon had a broad grin across his face that easily gave him away. 

Arya shot off the bench and lunged after Theon, she chased him for only a moment before she threw herself at his legs and sent the Ironborn heir crashing into the snow covered ground where Arya straddled his waist and began to pummel the poor, older boy with her fist while he merely attempted to deflect while his roaring laughter echoed throughout the near abandoned courtyard save the three Stark children and their families Ward. Robb laughed as he moved over to sit beside Sansa, her eldest brother having grown even more protective since Sansa had rode into Winterfell’s protective gate almost a year ago with a purple and green bruise across her cheek.

“Father says I am to stick by your side during the welcoming and feast for the bannermen…if you have no objections of course?” She sighed, whilst she loved how protective Robb was, she felt guilty as she knew Robb would much rather flirt his way through the daughters of the bannermen with Theon and Jon, _reluctantly,_ at his side since Mother and Father would eventually be choosing his bride in the next two moons. 

“It is sweet of you Robb, but I insist you have fun with Theon and Jon during the feast though you _must_ stick to my side during the welcoming!” Robb had always loved Sansa’s lilting, bell like voice and he could only laugh at his sweet sister’s insistence, he leaned down to kiss her cheek before heaving himself off the bench and going to pull Arya off poor, battered Theon…though the Ward was still laughing as he had refused to throw Arya much smaller body off his own.

Sansa watched as Arya huffed and kicked snow at Theon as he moved to stand and she had to hide her smile behind her leather, gloved hand…the two had no idea that soon they would be betrothed and whilst everyone knew Arya would kick up an absolute storm, Theon would merely smirk whilst his remarkably pretty hazel eyes would look down at Arya’s much more petite form with thinly veiled affection. It seems Arya was the only one who had not come to realize Theon Greyjoy had come to care for her tomboyish, harsh and sometimes rude ways…it was a miracle someone could love Arya for all her rowdiness though it _would_ make sense that it would be the boy who had grown up alongside Arya and the other Stark children! Theon had leaned downed to pinch Arya’s still slightly round cheeks before sneaking a kiss on the cheek, though Arya only huffed and kicked more snow at him before running back towards Winterfell, leaving Theon to stare at her with a playful smile across his scruffy face. 

Robb moved back over to help Sansa off the cold bench and began to move the three of them back towards home, when suddenly a shout made Sansa jump and scream when little Rickon suddenly plopped down before the trio, he had taken after Bran and had began to climb trees with the intention to jump out of them and scare his siblings. She swatted at Rickon before pulling him to her stomach and fluttering over him like their Mother did, shaking the snow from his auburn locks and making sure his baby face cheeks weren’t _too_ cold! Rickon groaned and mumbled against her cloak covered stomach, but he didn’t pull out of her grasp as Rickon had always had a soft spot for his older sister who looked so much like their Mother, only with softer hands and kinder words at times. 

Rickon snuggled into Sansa’s warmth, basically wrapping her pretty blue, fur lined cloak around the both of them as he attempted to not stumble on her feet whilst Robb merely shook his head at their littlest brothers antics…Robb thought the boy was far too reliant on their Mother and Sansa…at least until Mother or Father commented on how Robb had literally hidden under Mother’s skirts until he was seven! Robb would quickly snap his mouth shut and his cheeks would blush, though his newly grown auburn beard did a good job at hiding his ‘ _girlish’_ blush as Arya preferred to call it. Sansa loved running her fingers through Rickon’s auburn curls and loved tucking him into bed or snuggling him in front of the hearth before his bedtime…she couldn’t wait for the day she had her own little baby to coddle! 

“Sansa! When are the bannermen coming! I want to see them all bow before me!” Rickon was practically jumping as he gazed up at his eldest sister with his matching blue eyes, he always loved when visitors came since he got to feel like a ‘ _man_ ’ as they bowed before the family and he loved touching and staring at the other families ancestral swords that the Lord’s carried protectively against their hip. 

“Everyone shall be here tomorrow Rickon, though you know that you must eat all your leeks tonight or Mother will not allow you at the Welcoming.” Rickon groan and let his head fall roughly against Sansa’s stomach, Sansa and the older boys merely laughed at the poor lad whom _all_ of Winterfell knew absolutely hated leeks!

“Aww!! But Sansa!! You know I hate them, they taste like rotting…arse!” Sansa gasped loudly at Rickon, he was far too young to know such a vulgar word and her eyes cut sharply towards Robb and Theon whom she knew were the culprits of Rickon’s new choice of word. 

“Rickon Stark, you know better than to use such foul language! Mother would have your hide if she knew you even _knew_ such a word, much less uttered it!” 

Rickon mumbled an apology as he fisted her skirts and begged her not to tell Mother, he didn’t want to be spanked nor sent to bed without food since cook was making goose tonight! As always, Sansa had not the heart to tell Mother about Rickon’s wrong doings and so she merely scooped the young five year old boy up into her arms and cuddled him fiercely, he squirmed, but did not utter a word of discontent since he knew Sansa wouldn’t tell on him about his naughty word! 

_ ~~**WxWxfxH** ~~ _

The next day all of Winterfell was in a flurry of excitement and anticipation as they awaited the bannermen, all of Father’s most loyal men from the North would be arriving in honor of Arya’s impending betrothal and in hopes of nabbing one of the other Stark children, though most were hoping for Robb since it meant their daughter would be the next Lady of Winterfell. Sansa was dressed in her finest Stark grey gown and her favorite Tully blue, fur lined cloak as they were lined up while the flurry of bannermen made their way into the huge courtyard of Winterfell; the Umbers per usual were the first to arrive and Greatjon Umber greeted Father with more enthusiasm than Sansa thought possible and he was the only Lord that Father allowed to kiss Mother’s cheek, he raved about Sansa and Arya’s beauty whilst praising the boys on how big and strong they were becoming…Rickon eyed Greatjon with a dazed look because of his large height, size and of course the House Umber sword that Rickon must be itching to get his tiny hands on.

 

Soon after the Umbers, the House Karstark, Manderly, Glover, Reed and Mormont filled the courtyard until the last bannermen stampeded into Winterfell as their horses kicked up snow and Sansa peered with rapt interest as the illusive House Bolton dismounted and moved to greet their liege Lord. Lord Roose Bolton had always unsettled Sansa on the _few_ occasion he had graced Winterfell’s halls with his strange milky grey eyes, hard angular face and long inky hair that looked unnatural against his pale white skin that was the color of snow…though the flayed man he wore almost _too_ proudly against his chest may have been the most unsettling thing about the man; he was always courteous though withdrawn from the Stark’s due to the old bad blood between the families…but she supposed Lord Bolton had never been unkind nor rude, just a little intimidating, but Father never faltered around the Lord and actually seemed to get along well enough with him. 

There was a boy, seemingly only a little older than Robb, that stood solidly next to Lord Bolton and it didn’t take long for Sansa to realize it must’ve been his Heir and only son, Lord Domeric Bolton….she wanted to curse herself as she scanned the quiet boy standing before them! He was…quite handsome, in a Northern way! He had his Father’s inky black hair though his had delicate curls and his odd milky, grey eyes were more delicate and surrounded by thick, black lashes and he wore no flayed man against his chest, opting for his House colors of pink, red and black which only made his pretty, milky skin stand out more. She blushed hotly when his pretty eyes locked on hers and she cursed herself, she had not found _any_ boy handsome since the horrid incident with her ex-betrothed and she tried willing her cheeks to return to their porcelain color to no avail! 

She felt her tummy tighten when Lord Bolton introduced his son, he bowed and even smiled delicately at her parents before moving to shake hands with Robb until the son and father pair stood before her..the eldest Bolton seemed to look her over with skeptic eyes before he bowed and swiftly moved to introduce his Heir.

“Lady Sansa, I would like to introduce my son and Heir…Lord Domeric.” Sansa curtsied prettily while Lord Domeric bowed deeply, more so than he had for her Father! When the two both stood, their Father’s both caught the deep blushes upon their cheeks while Sansa only smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at the handsome Lord before her as he gently held her hand and kissed her knuckles….she was certain his lips would’ve seared her skin and was thankful for her grey gloves; her heart was still pounding in her small chest when they moved down the line to greet the rest of the Stark brood though Sansa could feel Lord Domeric’s eyes upon her even as they stood before little Rickon! 

Sansa had been thankful when everyone was instructed to enter the walls of Wintefell, she clung to Robb and he seemed oblivious to his sisters confusion and sudden infatuation with the young Bolton heir since he was _far_ to focused on Lady Wynafryd Manderly who upon first glance could be mistaken as very plain, but when you took in her delicate features, light brown hair, wide though soft green eyes and thick lips she was actually a secret beauty! She forced her eldest brother to sit with her at the beginning of the feast, though she knew she’d promised him freedom once the feast started, she was beginning to regret her words! She barely touched her food as her eyes kept flicking over towards Lord Domeric who calmly ate his food, but he must’ve felt Sansa’s eyes because his kept flicking over towards her! She tried to still her shaky hand since soup kept falling back into the bowl before her until she finally gave up and waved her usually favorite part of the meal away with a flick of her wrist; she felt the urge to bite on her fingernails like Arya tended to do when nervous but instead she wound the excess fabric of her dress between her fingers as she waited for Robb to finish his food and hurry away from her side to most likely flirt with the clandestine beauty, Lady Wynafryd. 

Sansa had grown so absorbed in the wolf embroidered table cloth that adorned the table, she had not expected hers Father’s voice to echo throughout the boisterous Great Hall and fo rate music to come to an abrupt halt; she peered around the room quickly and took account of the family as they all stood in various areas around the room. Robb was holding Lady Wynafryd’s hand as they pulled away from each other mid-dance whilst Jon was sitting beside little Beth Cassel whom she realized wasn’t so little anymore at the age of fourteen and was growing into a pretty girl with honey curls and round hazel eyes; Arya was sitting next to Rickon, Bran and Mother as she tapped her spoon against the wooden dining table and Theon had moved to stand closer towards Father which made Sansa think that someone must have informed the Ironborn Heir of what was about to happen.

“My Lord and Ladies, I warmly welcome you into the protective walls of Winterfell…it is an honor to be with you all here today on such a joyous occasion. The Stark family has married many a great Houses from the North and the South, but today mark an’s unprecedented match that shall be advantageous to both families as well as the North as a whole. I am pleased to announce that my daughter, Lady Arya Stark shall be betrothed to the Heir of Pyke, Lord Theon Greyjoy.” It was silent for a moment with the only sound being that of the spoon once in Arya’s grasp, now clanking onto the tabletop as she stared at Father with an agape mouth and her cheeks slowly turning a shade of purple. 

Theon moved quickly to help Arya rise, kissing her knuckles as they bowed before the North whom had begun to clap and cheer on the young couple…Sansa delicately clapped as she watched Arya glare up at Theon and she could see from her seat that Arya was digging her nails into poor Theon’s hand as if to draw blood from him. As the clapping come to a close and the music picked back up she saw Arya stomped down harshly on Theon’s foot before quickly excusing herself, though not before glaring daggers at Father and shoving past any who stood in her way. She sighed as Theon hurried after her….Sansa’s heart went out to the pair whom she believed could truly be good together if they could overcome their differences and set aside their strong willed personalities for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will enjoy this AU as we continue unraveling this tale! Domeric Bolton seemed like a knight come true, perfect for delicate and sweet Sansa who deserves all the love the world has to offer! Theon and Arya seem like an odd, though truthfully sorta perfect match which you will come to realize down the road. Robb wants a woman he can't have and Jon Snow is finding love in sweet, Beth Cassel, a girl who will hopefully make our angsty boy brighten up! 
> 
> PINTEREST attached:https://www.pinterest.com/AinsleighLeigh/where-we-find-home/  
> Main Character Inspiration  
> -Sansa Stark: Rachel Hurd Wood  
> -Domeric Bolton: Aenurin Barnard  
> -Theon Greyjoy: David Oakes  
> -Arya Stark: Olivia Hussey, Romeo+Juliet era  
> -Robb Stark: Richard Madden  
> -Wynafryd Manderly: Emily Browning  
> -Jon Snow: Kit Harrington  
> -Beth Cassel: Natalia Dyer


End file.
